1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which are not designed to be recharged, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Secondary batteries may be used as an individual battery or as a battery module including a plurality of batteries coupled together to form a unit according to a type of an external device used with the secondary battery.
Lead storage batteries are commonly used as a power supply device for engine start-up. Recently, use of an ISG (Idle Stop & Go) system is becoming increasingly popular for improved fuel efficiency. A power supply device with the ISG system as an idling-limiting device should have high-output characteristics for engine start-up, should have strong charge and discharge characteristics, should be durable against frequent start-up operations, and should have a long lifespan. However, a vehicle equipped with such an ISG system needs a device that ensures battery stability.